Many pull-behind trailers, such as semi-trailers, utilize an electrical connection between the cab pulling the trailer and the trailer itself to power the various components of the trailer. For example, electrical signals created in the cab during stopping of the vehicle are communicated along the electrical connection of the trailer to the stop indicator lights located at the back of the trailer. These electrical signals energize the stop indicator lights such that the lights illuminate. Other components of the trailer, including turn signal lights, running lights, braking systems, and the like are similarly controlled by electrical signals created in the cab and transmitted along the electrical connection to the components in the trailer.
One typical electrical connection between the cab and the trailer includes a Society of Automobile Engineers (SAE) standard J560 connector. The J560 connector is a standardized seven conductor electrical connector that is used to connect the various electronic systems of a pulling vehicle, such as a commercial truck, to the corresponding electronic systems operating on a towed trailer. Typically, the seven conductors are used to power/control a trailer's clearance markers, license plate light, tail lights, left and right turn lights, brake lights, auxiliary/ABS lights, as well as provide a ground return in one example. The J560 connector provides a straight-through connection to operate the components of the trailer, such as those listed. The J560 connector is designed to provide a standard plug into which a cab may connect to one or more components of the trailer for energizing the components. In this manner, the J560 connector is merely a connector for ease in connecting the cab to various trailers that may be pulled by the cab.
It is with these and other issues in mind that various aspects of the present disclosure were developed.